An electronically scanned array (ESA) is a type of phased array whose transmitter and receiver functions are composed of numerous small solid-state transmit/receive modules. The pitch between adjacent antenna elements in such an array is about a half to three quarters of the wavelength of the carrier. As frequency increases, the pitch between adjacent elements decreases and the complexities associated with packaging such antenna arrays increases.